Katsuo
by EmeraldWings90
Summary: Fordítás. Író: Brionhet, cím: Katsuo. Novella a japán gitárkészítőről és egy fiúról, aki félt belépni a boltba.


Katsuo

Eredeti cím: Katsuo  
Írta: Brionhet  
Link az angol nyelvű eredetihez: a profilomban, mert itt nem engedi.  
Fordította: Wings90

Típus: Gen  
Kategória: fiatal Daniel, barátság, zene  
Korhatár: G  
Figyelmeztetés: nincs  
Spoiler: nincs

Összefoglalás: Novella a japán gitárkészítőről és egy fiúról, aki félt belépni a boltba.

A fordító jegyzetei: Igazság szerint ennek az ég adta világon semmi köze a Csillagkapuhoz. Mármint úgy is lehet olvasni. Egy gyönyörű novella, semmi több. De ha tudod Daniel élettörténetét, akkor egy kicsit érdekesebb. Érdemes elolvasni, nagyon szép hangulata van. Az írónak rengeteg fanficje van, és ő maga is azt mondta, hogy ez a legjobb, amit vahala írt. Remélem a fordítás megfelelő a színvonalhoz... Még valami. Én sajnos gitározni nem tudok ugyan, csak furulyázni tudtam valaha, de önként és dalolva (haha) járok a régi sulim nőikarába, amit imádok.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Először egy nyirkos, felhős csütörtökön vette őt észre igazán: tizenkét-tizenhárom éves vézna ifjú volt, a haja - ami régen láthatott ollót - a szemüveg nehéz kerete elé lógott, és félig eltakarta nagy kék szemeit, amikkel vágyakozva bámulta a kirakatot.

Rájött, hogy már régebben is látta őt. Félig már tudomásul vette a jelenlétét az ablak előtt, már több délutánon, ahogy a szeme szinte felfata a kiállított hangszereket nyugodt, reménytelen rajongásával.

Miután észrevette, minden délután figyelte. És legtöbbször el is jött a fiú, tanulmányozni a gitárok kecses vonalait és finom intarziáit. Néha-néha egy kéz elrőrenyúlt, és hosszú ujjaival óvatosan megérintette a kirakat üvegét, mintegy távoli simogatásként.

Katsuo találgatott: vajon mennyi időbe telik majd a fiúnak, hogy összeszedje a bátorságot, és belépjen az ajtón?

Sokkal tovább tartott, mint gondolta. Katsuo két héten keresztül azzal töltötte a délutánjait, hogy nagy szakértelemmel gyalulta, csiszolta és lakkozta jelenlegi munkáját - és várta, hogy a fiú csontos alakja eltakarja a meleg napfényt, ami délutánonként általában betöltötte a boltot.

Végül tudta, hogy elérkezett a nap. Az általában nyugodt, mozdulatlan test elvesztette eddigi csendességét. Enyhe remegés rázta a fiút, és vágyakozó pillantásokat vetett az ajtókilincsre. A néhány hangszer, ami ki volt állítva a kirakatba, már nem volt elég neki; ma, Katsuo tudta, ma lesz az a nap, amikor az ifjú veszi a bátorságot, és belép az ajtón, hogy láthassa a kis bolt sok kincsét.

Egy meleg szellőfuvallat kísérte be a fiút a boltba. Most, hogy merészelte átlépni a küszöböt, a fiú mozdulatlanul állt és hagyta, hogy az ajtó magától becsukódjon mögötte.

Katsuo megállt a munkában, és hangtalanul figyelte, ahogy a kerek kék szemek végigpásztázták a polcokat, szinte felfalva a kiállított kincseket. A fiú telt ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, és rózsaszín nyelvével gyorsan megnyalta a száját. Mély, tiszteletteljes sóhaj reszketett a csendben. Hosszú percekig állt bent az ajtó előtt, bámulva a több tucatnyi kiállított gitár íveit. Aztán, épp ugyanolyan halkan, kislisszolt az ajtón és eltűnt.

Katsuo megrázta a fejét, halványan elmosolyodott és visszafordította figyelmét a gyöngyberakásra, amit egy megrendelésre készülő tizenkét húros nyakán előkészített vájatokba varázsolt bele éppen.

A következő hét alatt kis látogatójának merészsége egyre nőtt. Először csak dermedten állt az ajtóban, de lassan, fokozatosan eljutott oda, hogy a sarokban levő magas zsámolyra lerakta azt, ami nála volt, és sétálgatott a falon lógó gitárok sorai előtt, a kezét vagy szigorúan zsebrerakva vagy szorosan összefogva a háta mögött. A vágyakozásától szinte remegett a bolt nyugot levegője.

Egyikőjük sem beszélt. Katsuo figyelt; a fiú figyelme a remek hangszerekre összpontosult.

A beszélgetés hiányát figyelembe véve Katsuo meglepően sok információt összeszedett fiatal látogatójáról. A ruháin megvolt a használtruhák szokásos, kissé nyúzott és túlméretezett kinézete. A haja hosszú, kócos, szélfútta és fésületlen volt. És úgy tűnt, szándékosan hagyta, hogy ez a haj elfüggönyözze a szemét. A szemüveg nehéz kerete a legolcsóbb fajtából való volt. Az ifjú általában magával hozott különféle könyveket és papírokat, amiket gondosan védett a karjával. Esős napokon a kissé túlméretezett kockás ingei mindig kidudorodott a könyvektől, amiket védett. És midig egyedül volt.

Szóval - nincs valami sok pénzük. Szégyenlős. Nem igazán aggasztja a megjelenés. Azok a könyvek nagyon fontosak neki. És nagy valószínűséggel nincsenek barátai. Csak hatalmas érdeklődése a gitárok iránt.

Aztán, miután a fiú egy héten keresztül csak éhesen bámulta a bolt tiltott gyümölcsét, megint ott volt benne az a reszketős nyugtalanság. De ezúttal Katsuo tudta, hogy a fiú sosem teszi meg a következő lépést. Sosem fog hozzányúlni semmihez bátorítás nélkül.

- Szeretnél játszani az egyiken?

Az ifjú megrándult és gyorsan megfordult, kék szeme elkerekedett döbbenetében.

- Én... öö... - Minden szín kiment az arcából. - Jaj, nem, én csak...

Katsuo óvatosan lerakta a majdnem befejezett gitárt a munkaasztalra, aztán kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett hátát. Kijött a pult mögül és odasétált a fiúhoz, közben végigmérve a sovány testet.

Bólintott, és a tekintetét a kiállított gitárokra fordította, most a gyönyörű hangszereket mérve végig.

- Tessék. Ezt próbáld ki. - Levett egy kistestű Yairi-t az állványról, és odaintett a zsámoly felé.

A fiú egy hosszú pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, a csillogó hangszert fixírozva.

- Nem lehet... nem tudom megvenni.

- Tudom.

Egy pár kék szem nézett Katsuóéba, aki látta a fiúban az elkeseredett vágyakozást.

Katsuo a szabad kezével levette a könyveket a zsámolyról és elhúzta azt a faltól. Majd odafordult a habozó ifjúhoz, rámosolygott és újra a zsámoly felé intett.

A fiú még egy pillanatig tétovázott, idegesen megnyalva a szája szélét. Aztán megadta magát, ellépett Katsuo mellett és felült a zsámolyra.

A gitár úgy csusszant a kezei közé, mintha oda tartozna. Jó néhány másodpercig a hosszú csontos ujjak csak tiszteletteljesen simogatták a gyönyörű hangszert, végigsimítva a hátlap erezett mahagóniján, megérintve a nyak berakásait. Aztán az íves fa hagszert biztonságosan magához húzta, és az ujjaival gyengéden pengetni kedte a húzokat, a hangolást ellenőrizve.

Katsuo elmosolyodott, amikor a dallamtalan tesztelés lassan lágy, édes dallammá alakult át. Ő előre tudta.

A fiú becsukta a szemét, miközben az ujjai táncoltak a húrokon. Katsuo nem ismerte fel a dalt; gyanította, hogy ebben a kócos fejben született.

Csendben és nyugodta állt, ahogy a lágy zene betöltötte kis boltját. A könnyű gitár hangja édes volt és friss; jól illett a fiú zenéjéhez. A művész érezte a szeme sarkában fenyegető könnyeket. Ez az a jutalom, amire minden gitárkészítő vágyik: egy ösztönös zenész, aki megérzi, hogy milyen dalt énekelnek a simított fa és az acél húrok.

Ahogy a lágy hangok elhalkultak, a fiú szeme kinyílt, és mélyet sóhajtott elégedettségében. Katsuo rámosolygott a kissé kábult arcra, és bólintott.

- Katsuo a nevem - mondta.

A jutalma egy szégyenlős, édes mosoly volt, ami beragyogta a bolt leghomályosabb zugait is.

- Daniel. Daniel vagyok.

Katsuo újra bólintott, és szélesebb lett a mosolya.

- Szívesen látlak itt, Daniel. A gitárok arra valók, hogy játsszanak rajtuk, nem arra, hogy csendesen lógjanak a falon. Ha újra eljössz; újra játszhatsz.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

És Daniel újra eljött. Nagyon keveset beszélt, de majdnem minden délután bejött az ajtón, megvárta Katsuo pillantását és beleegyező bólintását, aztán kiválasztott egy gitárt - minden nap másikat - és átadta magát a hangszerrel való zenélés örömének.

Egy hét elteltével Katsuo kezdett felismerni néhány zenét. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy néhány dallamot már hallott, mégpedig a helyi fesztiválokon a hárfajátékosoktól. És volt néhány olyan harmónia is, ami gyanúsan olyan volt, mintha Bach vagy Clementi lenne - billentyűs remekművek, amik mágikusan szóltak a hat acélhúrról.

De mégis, a zene nagy részét nem ismerte fel a művész. A stílus és a hangulat attól függően változott, hogy milyen hangszert választott ki Daniel. A nagytermetű gitárokok, az ő nehezebb, parancsolóbb hangjukkal erős, harcias dallamokat szültek; a kisebb gitárokon hárfadallamok, gyors fúgák, Bach szerzeményei szólaltak meg. Különböző harmóniák minden különböző gitárra. A hat húros hangszereket kedvelte, de a tizenkét húrosakkal is kísérletezgetett, bár egyértelmű volt, hogy azok újak számára. De gyorsan alkalmazkodott a dupla húrokhoz és a nagy, visszhangzó hangzáshoz, és hamarosan voltak már a tizenkét húrosoknak is külön dallamaik.

Leggyakrabban csukott szemmel játszott. Úgy tűnt, ritkán veszi érszre a boltba belépő vevőket, de azok észrevették őt. Legtöbben ott is maradtak, elkapta őket az a bűvös aura, amit az üzletbe teremtett. Ő legtöbbször nem volt tudatában ennek. Ha mégis észrevette, hogy közönsége van, sápadt bőre elpirult, lesütötte a szemét, és leeresztette aznapi gitárját, amíg ki nem ürült a bolt. De bármennyire is szégyenlős volt a fiatal gitáros, a vevők mégis visszajöttek hallgatni. És Katsuónak egyre jobban ment az üzlet.

A tizenötödik napon, mikor Daniel belépett az ajtón, Katsuo is kijött a pult mögül. Ahogy látogatója lerakta a könyveket a pultra, Katsuo megfogta a fiú csuklóját, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét.

Egy pár kék szem pillantott rá, és Katsuo figyelmét nem kerülte el a fiú pillanatnyi kétségbeesése. Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

- Daniel, van egy ajánlatom.

- Ó... Egy ajánlat?

- Igen. Tudod, hogy én nem csak eladom a gitárokat. Készítek is.

A kócos fej bólintott. Daniel értetlenkedve összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Az új gitárokon játszani kell. Tesztelni kell őket.

- Betörni?

- Igen, betörni. És az állványokon levő gitároknak kell, amit te csinálsz. Kell nekik, hogy játsszanak rajtuk.

Daniel oldalra billentette a fejét és bólintott.

- Szóval, Daniel. Az ajánlatom. - Megfogta a fiú vállát. - Te játszol, minden nap. Amikor van új gitár, te... betöröd.

A sugárzó mosolytól szinte fénylett Daniel arca.

- Rendben.

- És én fizetek.

Daniel eltátotta a száját meglepetésében.

- Fizet?

- Ó, igen. Ez egy üzleti ajánlat. Én készítek, te játszol, én fizetek.

- Jaj, de...

- Fizetek. Nem sokat, tudod. A gitárboltok nem gazdagok. De fizetek.

- Én... én...

Katsuo elégedetten bólintott, aztán odaintett a falon lógó gitárok felé.

- És most, játssz. Péntekre új gitár lesz, úgyhogy addig még sokat kell játszanod. Legjobb, ha máris elkezded.

Daniel gyorsan becsoukta a száját. Egy pillanatig kábult csendben állt, aztán gyorsan megrázta a fejét, újabb sugárzó mosolyt villantott Katsuóra, és elindult, hogy kiválassza aznapi gitárját.

Katsuo elégedetten ment vissza a pultja mögé. Kis boltja igazán megengedheti magának ezt a kis fizetést cserébe azért, hogy egy ilyen lelket tápláljon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Hé, Katsuo! - A lelkes üdvözlést a téli levegó betódulása kísérte, ahogy az ajtó kivágódott és egy nagy, vörös szakállú ember viharzott be.

- Mac. - Katsuo felállt, átnyúlt a pult felett, és erélyesen kezet ráztak.

- Kész van má' az új kicsikém? - A férfi világos mogyoróbarna szeme végigpáztázta a kis boltot, és meglepve állapodott meg az elkerekedett szemű fiún, aki dermedten ült a sarokban.

- Ó, igen. Daniel épp most teszteli. - Katsuo a fiú felé intett, aki meg se mozdult, mióta Eric MacLeod valósággal berobbant az ajtón.

A nagydarab férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Az én új gitáromon játszik?

Katsuo megszorította a férfi karját, és egy hosszú pillanatig a szemébe nézett. Aztán bólintott és kacsintott egyet.

- Bizony. Teszteli.

Mac leengedte a szemöldökét, aztán felhúzta külön a jobbat. Visszanézett Danielre, aki a gitárba kapaszkodott, és úgy hátrahúzódott, mintha bele akarna olvadni a falba.

- Daniel, játssz. Ez Mac új gitárja; szeretné hallani, hogy hangzik.

Amikor kiderült, hogy Danielnek esze ágában sincs mozdulni, Mac odalépett hozzá és vállon veregette.

- Hé, kölyök, jól vagy?

Daniel nagyot ugrott, és felnézett Mac pirospozsgás arcára.

- Ööö... igen, én... sajnálom, de...

- Hékás, Katsuo azt mondta, mutasd meg, hogy hangzik. - Mac szélesen rámosolygott a sápadt arcra. - Már vártam erre a gitárra! Halljuk!

Daniel már mozdult, hogy odaadja a gitárt a nagydarab férfinak, de az finoman visszaadta neki.

- Gyerünk, kölyök. Játssz csak.

A fiú rémült pillantást vetett a kis gitárkészítő felé, aki egy mosollyal és egy biztató bólintással válaszolt. Daniel mély levegőt vett, becsukta a szemét és folytatta a finom, tiszta, világos zenét, amiről úgy érezte, hogy ehhez a gitárhoz tartozik.

Pár ütem múlva Mac kihúzta magát, átnézett a válla felett a vigyorgó Katsuóra, és hangtalanul tátogta: hűha!

Katsuo bólintott, intett nekik, aztán szívében jóleső melegséggel visszavonult a műhelyébe. A külső szobából hallotta a zene befejeződését, és Mac mély, jóindulatúan morgó hangját.

- Ez csodás volt, kölyök. Mit játszottál?

Daniel alig hallható hangja válaszolt.

- Carolan.

- Carolan? A hárfaművész? Hogy ez nekem soha nem jutott eszembe! Tudod mit? - Katsuo hallotta, ahogy a nagydarab leült a földre. - Megmutatom neked, én mit akartam csinálni ezzel a gitárral. Aztán te mutatod meg nekem ezt a hárfazenét.

Katsuo felhúzta a szemöldökét. Mac nagyon világosan adta le a rendelést a gitárra. Kis gitártest, de erős felépítésű. Hallgatta, ahogy a hangszer húrjait újrahangolják, és vágott egy grimaszt, ahogy belegondolt, mekkora feszültség lehet szegényeken.

- Tudod, én úgy gondoltam, hogy néhány dologhoz jól jönne egy másfajta hangzás. Ezért ezen a kicsikén túlfeszített húrokkal fogok játszani. - A hangolás egyre magasabb lett. - Vigyázz, kölyök. Meglehetősen feszesek már.

- Danielnek hívnak.

- Daniel? Örülök a találkozásnak. - Élesebb pengetés. - Én Mac vagyok. Eric MacLeod. - További pengetés hangzott, még magasabban, majd a finomhangolás csúsztatása. - Tessék. Próbáld így.

Csoszogó hang hallatszott, ahogy a gitár gazdát cserélt. Aztán a gyönyörű hárfadallam hangzott fel, ezúttal magas, világos, harangozó, szinte már csilingelő hangon. Hallatszott, ahogy Daniel meglepve levegő után kap.

- Istenem. Ez... ez gyönyörű.

Mac a combjára csapott.

- Ó, igen. Daniel, szerintem folytathatnánk egy kis cserekereskedelmet. Te megmutatod ezeket a hárfadallamokat, én meg ígérem, hogy megtanítok mindent, amit tudni akarsz, és minden alkalommal visszahozom ezt a kicsikét. Áll az alku?

Most először hallotta Katsuo nevetni fiatal alkalmazottját, bár a csoda csak egy pilllanatig tartott.

- Rendben. Áll az alku.

Katsuo, miközben a fa fölé hajolt, amit épp egy klasszikus gitár hátává formázott, elégedetten elmosolyodott.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A kis boltban szokatlanul nagy volt a zenebona. Négy népzenész és az ő Danielje rögtönzött kis zeneműhelybe fogtak, nagy örömet okozva Katsuónak és minden szerencsés vevőnek, aki aznap az üzletbe tévedt.

Daniel a zsámolyán ült, a profik körének közepén. A szeme boldogan tágra nyílt, az arca sugárzott az örömtől. Az elmúlt hat hónap alatt Mac és a haverjai a szárnyuk alá vették a fiút, aki előtt úgy tűnt, új világ nyílt meg. Katsuo gyanította, hogy Daniel zenéje mindig magánjellegű volt, és a nagyhangú, idősebb embereknek jó idejébe tellett meggyőzni őt, hogy lazítson, és próbáljon velük játszani. De miután sikerült, Daniel szívét-lelkét beleadta. És nagyon gyorsan tanult. Rászegezte nagy szemét Mac vagy Pete kezére, lemásolta a mintákat és átmeneteket, és aztán elhajította fenntartásait.

Miután beleszokott a közös zenélésbe, nagyon gyorsan nőtt az ügyessége, és a másolás gyorsan improvizációvá fejlődött. A zenészek keresni kezdték a társaságát, csupán azárt az örömért, hogy összeültek a kis bolt kor által sötétített faborítású falai és tucatnyi gitárja között, és együtt találtak ki új dallamokat.

A szégyenlős, szinte hangtalan fiú lassan kezdett eltűnni. A boltban ki-be járó barátságos zenészek hatására lassan kiyílt, és megmutatta lelkes, beszédes második énjét. Minden apró zenei tant és tapasztalatot, amit a boltban járó emberek nyújtottak, magába szívott, cserébe felajánlva saját, tétova felfedezéseit.

Katsuo nagy örömet lelt abban, hogy a hangszerei hangja veszi körül. Úgy tűnt, szája állandóan mosolyra állt, ahogy simította, fényezte és faragta műveinek gyönyörű formáit. Valahol a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy a gitárok formái is szebbre sikerednek a készítésük körülményei miatt: valahogy magukba szívták a muzsika vidám hangjait, amik a külső szobából hallatszottak, és ezek a gyönyörű rezgések majd újjászületnek a kész hangszerekben is, gazdagabb és tisztább hangok formájában.

A művész felemelte a fejét, és elmosolyodott, ahogy Daniel aznapi gitárjának hangja belekezdett egy friss dallamba, hogy a többi zenész is átvegye. Ha Katsuo nem tévedett, Vivaldi. Egymás után csatlakozott be a többi hangszer, és hamarosan az édes barokk melódiát a felismerhetetlenségig átalakították. Daniel lágy nevetése csak éppen volt elég hangos ahhoz, hogy áthallatszódjon a lelkes zeneváltozaton. Katsuo vidáman vigyorgott, és megrázta a fejét. Na és? Vivaldinak már biztos nem kell...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Két év. Két csodálatos év telt el azóta, hogy észrevett egy csendes, szégyenlős kisfiút, aki vágyakozva bámult befelé a kirakaton. Katsuo midig szerette a művészetét - szerette a fát, a lakkot és a húrokat. És a zenét, amit szeretett hangszerei tudtak nyújtani. És sosem volt még ennyire kétségtelenül tudatában, hogy milyen csodás örömet tud nyújtani ez a zene.

Végigfuttatta a kezét a tükörfényes gitárnyakon, és elmosolyodott, mikor arra gondolt, milyen különleges gitár lesz ez.

A kilincs hangját hallva várakozva felnézett, és bólintott, ahogy Daniel nyúlánk alakja becsusszant az ajtón. Tizenöt évesen már kezdett rajta meglátszani az, amit nagy, kecses kezei ígértek. Jó néhány centit nőtt az elmúlt pár hónapban, és még mindig azt tanulta, hogyan kell mozogni ilyen hosszúra nyúlt végtagokkal. Az ujjaival viszont soha nem volt baja.

Katsuo felegyenesedett, mert ahelyett, hogy a gitárok felé indult volna, Daniel az eladópulthoz jött, lehajtott fejjel, kezét az aznapi könyvkupacán nyugtatva.

- Daniel?

- Ööö, én... - A fiatal mély levegőt vett, aztán szomorú kék szemével Katsuóra nézett. - Elmegyek.

Katsuónak nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne nagyon mutassa ki a döbbenetét.

- Elmész?

- Igen. El... új helyre küldenek.

- Új helyre.

- Új ne... nevelőszülőkhöz. - A fiú ismét lehajtotta kócos fejét. - Ez... igazából jó dolog, tényleg. Ahova megyek, ott... ott elkezdhetem az egyetemi órákat. Itt nem engedik. Az állami gimnáziumban már megtanultam azt, amit lehetett.

Katsuo oldalra billentette a fejét.

- És... mikor?

- Két hét múlva. - A szavakban visszhangzott a szomorúság.

- Szóval ez egy jó dolog?

Daniel még jobban összehúzta magát.

- Aha... - suttogta. - Azt hiszem.

- Két hét. Sokat játszhatsz két hét alatt. Jobb, ha el is kezded.

A kék szempár ismét felnézett.

- Én... én nem akarok elmenni, Katsuo. Hosszú idő óta most először van valamim, amit nagyon, de nagyon nem akarok otthagyni.

Katsuo belenézett a szomorú szemekbe és megértően bólintott.

Daniel megint elfordította a tekintetét, óvatosan a pult sarkába tolta a könyveit, és elment gitárt választani.

Mikor az ifjú leült a zsámolyra, kezében a kiválaszott hangszerrel, Katsuo visszament a műhelyébe. A következő két hétben lesz néhány álmatlan éjszakája. Ez egy különleges gitár; muszáj tökéletesnek lennie, és muszáj készen lennie addigra, mire szükség lesz rá.

Mialatt dolgozott, lágy, halk hangzatok úsztak keresztük a poros levegőn. A hangulatuk fájdalmas, gyászoló volt.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mikor Daniel belépett a boltba, az itt töltendő utolsó napjára, Katsuo a pultnál állt, kezét egy gitártokon nyugtatva. A fiú kék szeme gyanúsan piros volt, de könnyek nem látszottak.

Egy hosszú pillanatig egymással szemben álltak. Aztán Daniel előrelépett, és megölelte a kissé alacsonyabb és idősebb férfit. Katsuo a karjával körbefogta a fiú sovány derekát és erősen megszorította.

Első és utolsó ölelésnek pont jó volt. Mikor elengedték egymást, mindkettőjük szemében könnyek csillogtak, és enyhe zavarukban mindketten elfordították a tekintetüket.

Katsuo megragadta Daniel kezét, és megrázta.

- Gyere, Daniel. Még van egy napod. Egy nap alatt sokat lehet játszani.

Daniel megajándékozta Katsuót egy kissé könnyes mosollyal és bólitott.

- Tessék. - Katsuo óvatosan kiemelte a gitárt a pulton fekvő tokból. - Épp most fejeztem be ezt a gitárt. Ma ezt fogod tesztelni.

Daniel szeme elkerekedett, ahogy átvette a hangszert. Szinte vakon sétált oda a zsámolhoz, szemét a csodálatos műremekre szegezve.

- Ez nagyon gyönyörű, Katsuo. Rendelésre készült, ugye?

- Ó, igen. Nagyon, nagyon különleges magánrendelés. Játssz.

Daniel arca felvidult, ahogy magához szorította a gitárt és végigpengette a húrokat.

- Feszített húros!

- Igen, az. Különleges zenéhez.

Daniel ajka mosolyra húzódott, olyan mosolyra, amitől végre a szeme is mosolygott, és játszani kezdett. Katsuo elégedetten elmosolyodott. Ahogy tervezte, a hangszernek különlegesen tiszta, csengő hangja volt, Daniel kedvenc stílusához épp tökéletes.

A következő órában, és az azután következőben is, Daniel tovább játszotta az ő saját, gyönyörű és hátborzongató zenéjét a pompás gitáron. Mikor abba kellett hagynia, akkor már egészen más jellegű könnyek ültek a szemében.

- Istenem, Katsuo. Sosem játszottam még ilyen... ilyen gyönyörűségen. Ez... - Megrázta a fejét; nem talált szavakat. - Ez hihetetlen.

Katsuo elmosolyodott.

- Tényleg az. Gyere ide, rakd vissza a tokjába.

Daniel felnézett, és arcából eltűnt az öröm. Ideje indulni.

Lassan felállt és odasétált a pulthoz, a rendelésre késztített tokhoz. Ahogy előrenyúlt, hogy belefektesse a gitárt formára kialakított ágyába, Katsuo megint előrenyúlt és megfogta a karját.

- Várj. Előbb olvasd el. - Odaintett a tok tetejének belső oldalára.

Daniel előrehajolt és a szemüvegén keresztül hunyorogva ránézett a párnázott felületbe ültetett sárgaréz táblácskára, amin visszatükröződött a bolt lámpáinak a fénye.

Eltátotta a száját és az arcából minden maradék szín eltűnt. Hátrahőkölt, Katsuóra pillantott, majd lassan felemelte a gitárt és megbámulta a berakást a fején.

Katsuo győzedelmesen elmosolyodott, mikor Daniel szabad kezével lassan végigsimította a betűket: D. J. Aztán gyorsan elugrott a zsámolyért mikor látta, hogy Daniel térde megbicsaklik.

Óvatosan kivette a gitárt a fiú reszkető kezéből, és finoman berakta az egyedi kialakítású tokba.

- Én... én... Hogyan...? - Daniel hangja resketett és elcsuklott. - Ezt nem tehe...

- De igen, megtehetem érted. Már meg is tettem. - Katsuo gyengéden megérintette a fiú hamuszüke arcát. - Te tényleg nem érted, igaz? Nem tudod, mit adtál nekem? Összetöri a szívem, hogy el kell menned, de két évig hihetetlen örömmel ajándékoztál meg. Hogyne tehetném meg?

Daniel csak rázta a felét, és könnyek potyogtak a szeméből.

- Mit... jaj, istenem. Hogy is fogadhatnám...

- De elfogathatod, Daniel. Muszáj, különben nagyon megsértesz.

Daniel felkapta a fejét, és gyorsan ránézett Katsuóra.

- Megsérteném?

- Ó, igen. Ez, kedves barátom, egy szívből jövő ajándék. Hálásan el kell fogadnod, vagy attól tartok, muszáj lesz rád uszítanom nagy és veszélyes rokonaimat büntetésként.

Kacsintott, aztán Danielhez hasonlóan ő is elnevette magát.

Daniel nagyot sóhajtott, majd reszketősen felállt, odalépett a pulthoz, és elragatdtatva bámulta a hangszert.

Katsuo rárakott egy vastag barna borítékot Daniel könyvkupacára, aztán vállon veregette a fiút és lehajtotta a gitár fedelét, bekapcsolva a zárat és lenullázva a kombinációt.

- Gyerünk, barátom. Menned kell. Tessék. - Odatolta a könyvkupacot a fiúnak. - Ebben a borítékban van minden információ és dokumentum, a zárkombinációt is beleértve.

Daniel először a könyvkupacra, majd a gitártokra nézett, aztán megfordult és kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét.

- Nem találok szavakat, Katsuo. Semmit sem tudok mondani, ami megfelelően kifejezhetné a hálámat. Köszönöm.

Katsuo elmosolyodott.

- Ennél nem is mondhatnál többet, kedves barátom. Használd örömmel, és emlékezz rám.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Az öregember óvatosan végigsimította a vékony és hosszú kagylódarabot, majd finoman elkezdte bedolgozni a gitártest elülső oldalán előkészített vájatba. Különösen gyönyörű kagylódarab volt - szinte tüzesen fénylett.

Elmosolyodott a boltban hangzó, gitárok, éneklés és nevetés hangjain. Már húsz éve minden héten többször bezsúfolódtak a zenészek az ő kis boltjába. Húsz éve.

Az ajtó zörgéséből és a zár kattanásából tudta, hogy potenciális vevők érkeztek, úgyhogy lerakta a félig elkészült gitárt a munkaasztalra és odament a pulthoz. Egy fiatal férfi lépett be az ajtón, és körbenézett a boltban. Magas volt, jóképű, jó kiállású. Világosbarna haja hátul hosszú volt, de a homlokán gondosan frufruba volt nyírva, épp az elegáns, fémkeretes szemüveg fölött. A jobb kezében egy drága gitár tokját tartotta.

Katsuo összeráncolta a homlokát, úgy figyelte a fiatalembert. Szinte észre sem vette a másik embert, aki vele együtt érkezett.

A férfi szeme lassan végigpásztázta a falakon kiállított fényes gitárokat, és megállapodott Katsuo arcán. A művész azon kapta magát, hogy belebámul a kerek, csillogóan kék szemekbe, és elakadt a lélegzete.

Aztán a fiatalember ajkai édes, szégyenlős mosolyra húzódtak, és ez a mosoly beragyogta a bolt leghomályosabb zugait is. És az öreg gitárkészítő szíve örömében ugrott egyet.

A zenészek, akik a hátsó sarokban zsúfolódtak össze egy olyan zsámoly körül, amit valahogy egyikük sem akart elfoglalni, mind felkapták a fejüket az örömteli kiáltás hallatán.

- Daniel!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Katsuo ajándéka Danielnek:

"Danielnek"  
"Még a magányos művész is megérdemli a legjobb ecsetet."  
"Katsuo"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


End file.
